Lily Before She Became Potter
by ThisPenNameIzTaken
Summary: Ever wondered about what happned to Lily Evans? Before she became famous for giving birth to "The Boy Who Lived"? Well you'll never know, but if you want to hear my version, click above!


Em: Hi and welcome to my First HP fic

Em: Hi and welcome to my First HP fic! **I do not own Harry Potter, DUH!**

Harry: I'm in love with myself.

Everyone: 0.o

Harry: Aswell as Malfoy!

Everybody: 0.o

Ichigo: Someone loves Attention…

Em: WTH ARE YOU DOING HERE! THIS IS HP, NOT TMM DAMNIT!

Ichigo: Yeah well, it is now a HP/TMM Fic!

Em: God, what have I got myself into…. Please enjoy the story!

Lily opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to relies what today was. She knew it was something special. Something, but what? It wasn't Christmas, that hadn't come round yet this year. It wasn't her birthday, no, that was ages past, it had seemed even further away, waiting for today. Today! That was it, it was today! The day she started this new school, Hogwarts. This wasn't just like any old first day, oh no, this was the day that she, Lily Evans, became a witch.  
It was even more special to her than many of the others going to Hogwarts this day. Lily had never known she was to become a witch until just over half a year ago, when she had recieved the letter requesting her presence at the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Until then she had apparently been pure "Moggle", at least that's what she thought they called it, or was it "Maggle"? It was something like that anyway. She felt a little disappointed that she wouldn't be going to the other secondry school that she had been accepted into, Henry VII, it was supposed to have amazingly high standards and she'd loved it there.  
_"This ones sure to be at least ten times better, though, I just know it!"_ She thought. _"I'm going to become a witch."_ She had thought this over and over again in her mind (and aloud) for the past six months, but she still couldn't belive it. Neither could anyone else in her family. Especially not Petunia. _"I wish she could just understand!"_ Petunia was Lily's older sister. She was just young enough to be in the same year as Lily. That made it even harder. _"If only she'd been in a year above me, then she would have been settled in at her school before I'd got the letter. We were never going to go to the same school anyway."_ She felt mean thinking it, but everyone knew that Petunia wasn't as bright as Lily. Lily had been getting the highest marks ever since her first day at Primary.  
She yawned, rubbed her eyes and tried to get out of bed. This was hard, as Lily's cat, Midnight, had spent the night lying on her arm. This was rare, so she didn't really wan't to disturb her when she looked so peaceful. Midnight having the sweet face of an angel, as with all cats in Lily's opinion, didn't help matters. She didn't want to call to anyone to come and take Midnight off her, as she wanted to impress her mother and father at being up bright and early and Petunia wasn't speaking to her anyway. Finally she kissed Midnight on the forehead and prised her off her arm. It turned out not to be so hard. At a single movement of Lily's hand, Midnight was off like a shot, she didn't like to be disturbed.  
Lily reached for her best outfit, a scarlet red polo neck and a short, black denim skirt with red tights and black leather slip on shoes. Simple but sweet. She tighed a red ribbon in her long, thick dark red hair and had a glimpse at herself in the small square, golden framed mirror. She knew all this was pointless. Her school robes were laid out neatly on her blue chair, not a crease in them. She had hardly touched them, not wanting to spoil their effect. She sighed, it was a sigh of pure happiness. In less than twelve hours she would be settling in to her new school. It still didn't seem real. She would miss her family desperatly, she knew, but all the same, it was ten times worth it!  
"More," she thought, smiling ear-to-ear.  
After doing all the usual waking up moves, Lily ran downstairs to her parent's room.  
"MUM! DAD! Today's the day!" She shouted, bursting with excitement.  
They looked up and smiled, obviously so proud of their little girl.  
"Of course!" Smiled Primrose, Lily's mother. "How could we forget?"  
"You've been on and on about it for the past forever." Said a voice coming from the doorway. It was Petunia, she was wearing her pyjamas and a scowl that crossed her forehead, making the rest of her look quite unattractive.  
Primrose sighed. "Morning, Petunia." She had tried to comfort Petunia when she had recieved the letter from Profferssor. Dumbledore, the headmaster, telling her that he could not make exceptions after she had written a plea for him to let her in, but she wouldn't budge. She had avoided and ignored everyone, especially Lily.  
"Come on then, get dressed Petunia, we shall be leaving soon." Said her father, David, sternly. He had not been so sympathetic when Petunia had not received the same news as Lily. He was at first, but after she didn't congratulate her and just started to avoid everyone, he had been quite annoyed.  
"There's no point," muttered Petunia sulkily. "I'm not going."  
"Don't be silly," said Primrose. "Of course you're coming to see your sister off.  
"No, I'm not." Scowled Petunia. "Why should I?"  
There was an argument between Petunia and her mother, until finally David broke it up. "Look, we really don't have time for this. Petunia, you're coming and that's that. Now go and get dressed.  
"Fine." She scowled and marched of furiously.  
An hour later they were all at the station. Lily had promised to meet her best friend, Severus there. He was going to Hogwarts too and they wanted to go together.  
Lily looked around the station, trying to find him. "There you are!" She called, spotting him in the crowd.  
He smiled and walked over.  
"The ticket says platform nine and three quaters, that can't be right, can it?"  
"Yes." Said Severus in a small voice. He didn't speak much and when he did it either wasn't very interesting or was a spiteful remark. Or he would be laughing at somebody else's misfortune. A lot of the time that person was Petunia, they weren't the best of friends.  
Lily had gone shopping the day before for an owl, the letter had said that you may have either an owl, a cat or a toad and she would've got a cat but she felt bad, as if she was replacing Midnight. She had named it Snowdrop, and she was sitting in it's cage in the trolly. She was a proud bird, her neck stretched out and her wings neatly by her side, but Lily thought that with some effort, she should be able to become good friends with her pet.  
Her parents were standing next to her, looking confused, until a couple with a small young girl with red hair in ringlets and very friendly face walked up to them.  
"You're looking lost, can we help you?" They asked, and the girl smiled at Lily.  
"Well..." Said Primrose, knowing that she wasn't supposed to say anything about Lily's abilities.  
"It's allright!" Smiled the father, "Our Molly's a witch too, no need to worry!"  
"Oh, well the ticket says nine and three quaters, is it a mistake?" Asked David.  
"Oh, no, no mistake, our Molly will demenstrate and you just follow what we do." Said the mother, and Molly ran towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She was gone! Just like that! Lily and her parents stared, open mouthed. The father stuck his head round. "Aren't you coming?" He asked, and then went back into the wall.  
"Well, I'll try it." Said Lily, and ran towards the barrier. She closed her eyes, waiting for the crash but nothing happned. She had walked through the barrier and was now on another platform, next to a train reading "Hogwarts Express".  
"Allright then." Said David nervously. "Let's go."  
"If you think I'm going through that, think twice." Scowled Petunia.  
"Of course you are." Said David shortly, but this time she wouldn't budge.  
"Allright sweetheart." Sighed Primrose. "We'll be back in a moment." And they walked straight forward and bumped in to Lily, who was poking her head out. Noticing her parents and not her sister, Lily sighed.  
"Isn't she coming?" She asked.  
"No, she's staying here. Say goodbye to your sister, Petunia."  
Petunia didn't say a word. "Goodbye Petunia, I'm sorry you couldn't come, I really am."  
"I wouldn't go to that stupid school if you paid me." She shouted angrily.  
"Oh dear." Sighed Primrose. "Come on then Lily, lets go."  
They pushed their way into the barrier and on to the platform. Lily saw Severus getting on and ran towards him.  
"Shall we get a seat?" She asked, and he nodded. She waved to her parents and took a deep breath. _"This is it!"_ She thought, and stepped onto the train.

Em: I'm not so sure about carrying on with this, so I might only carry on if I get a certain amount of reviews, so please review!

Harry: Oh…How I love me… cant everybody see… that I'm an Emo-neee!

Everybody: -.-'…

Malfoy: I LOVE YOU HARRY!

Harry: I LOVE YOU RON!

Ron: I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!

Hermione: I LOVE YOU PROFESSER SNAPE!

Em: OMG, SOMEBODY REVIEW, QUICKLY AND DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE MAD IMPOSTERS! Next time, you are Back to normal! Malfoy you are evil. Harry you love Ginny, Ron at least you are normal and Hermione, I hate to break it to you but Snape is dead and you like Ron…Robots functioning? Good. Review!


End file.
